


When the Country of Love doesn't have any

by HeyJude67



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, France is speaking, I can write happy I swear, One Shot, maybe the next story will be happy, the others are just mentioned tbh, yeah I like that idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJude67/pseuds/HeyJude67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Francis, love has always been complicated, but maybe that's what makes it beautiful. He's hopelessly in love with love and can't seem to find any in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Country of Love doesn't have any

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Fourth story now! Yay! I have decided I write a lot of Hetalia so after this one I'll try to write more of my other fandoms. But for now, enjoy the story. Be sure to tell me what you guys think in the comments. Love is great too, I love you all so it's great to know you guys like it. It keeps me motivated to write more. Have a great day! <3

I deserve to be loved, non? I am the country of love after all, but can never have a love for myself. It's hard sometimes, trying to be happy and help others fall in love when you can't find someone to love. I often look around after meetings, watching all the couples walking hand in hand back to their homes; then gazing next to me, hoping someone to be standing there, waiting for me to take their hand and go with them into the blissful state of true love. There never is.   
Of course I'm happy for everyone. I love love, the bond, trust, and passion two people share is truly the most beautiful thing in the world. But to watch and never be able to experience is bittersweet. You can build up all these emotions and feelings and share them with the one you love, for better or for worse, forever. Everyone can do that. Except for me.  
My people envy me because I am "immortal" but what is the point of living forever without someone to share it with? Every person has their match, a person they were destined to be with; the other half of their heart, their soulmate. Even if some people don't believe in it does not mean it doesn't exist. True love is very much real, it's just not always accomplished on the first try.   
I shall never give up on love, but that doesn't mean I don't feel like love has given up on me. I do. I have gone through much, just as much as any other country has but they all gained something I didn't; that one special person who turns their entire world on its head.   
Everyone has someone to fight for, someone the protect. When one person is in trouble, the other will become a hero, to "swoop in and save the day." The only person I have and will fight to my last breath is my dear Matthew, who already has his heart given to someone else.   
Japan can see everyone's "red string of fate" as he calls them, it unites the people destined to be together, and I love to volunteer my help on his missions to help people find their soul mates. It is what I was meant to do, spread love, help others. That is what everyone is meant to do. After a while, I began to see the red strings, and could help even more people.   
Japan only has half of the red string of fate. He was destined to be with Alfred. His red string of fate always gravitates toward Alfred any time they are together, but Alfred's leads to someone else. It is sad to watch, Japan conceals it so well, but I know he is truly broken up about this. Even being near Alfred makes his heart ache, a fact I have spotted from under the thin veil Alfred is too oblivious to notice.   
Mine, however, used to be a full string. Yes, I had a soulmate. She was the most beautiful, most brave, most passionate, woman I have ever had the good fortune of knowing once upon a time. Or twice upon a time. The first and only mortal to be the soulmate of a country. Perhaps you know of her, she was Jeanne d'Arc, or Joan of Arc. And she has long passed. Yes, my red string of fate has been cut, or rather, burned. It's dangerous for a human and nation to fall in love, shown vividly in our love, how foolish we were to think we could be together without the universe splitting us apart. We were doomed from the beginning. The singed remains of the red string still cling to my pinkie, reminding me to help others avoid the pain I carry on my shoulders every day. I could remove what is left of it, to relieve the heartache over a beautiful soul and a kind heart, but the pain and the reminder is better than being numb.  
No matter what others think of me, true love is the only kind I am interested in, and ever will be interested in. So, I shall undertake my task of helping others everyday with a smile, even if happiness is only on the surface. Because I am the country of love, no matter how ironic that seems at times, and that is my duty.


End file.
